eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Leonida
Leonida Queen of Sparta http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/Leonida/wiki_leo.jpg" Reign 309 BC - Current Full Name Leonida Born January, 329 BC Sparta Died Not Deceased Successor Nikomedes of Laconia Consort None Children None Royal House Agiad Father Arios I Mother Chelidonis Biography of Leonida Early Life Leonida of Sparta (329 BC - present) Daughter of Arios I and Chelidonis, Leonida was never meant to ascend to the throne of Sparta. At fifteen years old, she was “chosen” by the goddess Athene to serve as one of Her handmaidens in Sparta’s quasi-military Temple, and here she was to stay for the next six years. However, when Leonida was twenty-one, her father died suddenly, leaving the Spartans in the unthinkable position of having only one ruler (Spartan tradition dictated that there must be two rulers at all times). Liberal in their attitudes towards women as they were, the Spartan Gerousia were still reluctant to hand the reins of total power over to a female - especially one as young and untried as Leonida. The Spartan priesthood argued that Leonida’s education in the Temple was preparation – as close to the agoge as a woman could receive – and, further, it was the will of the Athene that she become queen. The Gerousia were not convinced, seeing this as a grab for power by the Temples – if anyone was going to control Leonida, it would be they, not the priesthood. However, once religion had been brought into the equation, it was as factor that could not be ignored. The ever-pious Spartans sent a delegation to the Oracle at Delphi to discover if they should break with tradition and allow Leonida to rule. Inexplicably, the answer came back as a resounding yes. Further, not only was Leonida to be Queen, the Oracle revealed that this was the edict of Athene Herself – Leonida was “chosen one.” The Gerousia had to swallow it, and amidst muted celebrations, Leonida, Daughter of Arios, became Leonida I of Sparta. The Revolution As soon as the crown settled on her head, Leonida was beset by ambassadors – notably Seleucus, the God-King and most powerful man in the world, who asked for her hand in marriage. Here, Leonida showed her inexperience. In accordance with her vows to Athene, she was not allowed to be “known by a man” for ten years after her service, and thus could not marry. She went on, however, to advise him that even if she was, she would not countenance sharing her bed with a “filthy Mede.” Seleucus, rebuffed and furious, returned home and it was only due to internal strife within his empire that he did not unleash the entire force of arms at his disposal on the Leonida’s tiny polis and wipe Sparta from the face of the earth. Amidst the ambassadorial cycle, Leonida was to meet the one person who would shape her reign, her policies and her personal life forever. This was Kratesipolis, Queen of the neighbouring state of Corinth. To Leonida. Kratesipolis was everything she wanted to be and was not; beautiful, regal, powerful, wise and independent. The Corinthian knew well of Leonida’s vow of not being “known by a man”, and set so about seducing the younger woman sexually, emotionally and politically – tasks which she accomplished with ease. Effectively in control of Leonida and hence Spartan policy, it was Kratesipolis who ensured that Sparta made firm alliance with Taras and Syracuse, Kratesipolis who supported Athens in her revolt against Macedon and Kratesipolis who used all means at her disposal to propagandise Leonida as Athene’s chosen – the Queen who would unite all Hellas and free them from Macedonian yoke. These actions led to the Macedonian-Hellenistic War, the short but bloody conflict that was to legitimise Leonida’s role as Athene’s chosen, and prove her a competent leader – at least in battle. Peace and prosperity After the pyrrhic victory at Athens, Leonida signed the Treaty of Leuctra with Cassander, and a the “Olympian promise” of peace swept over Hellas. For the first time in generations, the country had a chance to recoup and grow. With firm alliances with Taras and Syracuse, the Peloponnesian states and now, a grateful Athens, the Hellenic League was formed, with Leonida as its nominal leader. An offshoot of this was a shipping Cartel that effectively gave the Hellenes a stranglehold on the Mediterranean trade routes. Wealth flooded into Hellas bringing prosperity to all the poleis that had shown loyal to the Hellenic cause - and Kratesipolis’s propaganda machine was quick to hold up Leonida as solely responsible for this. Gossip abounded about the relationship between Sparta and Corinth – or more pertinently – Leonida and Kratesipolis. Whist all Hellenic citizens and subjects were happy with their lot, the topic of succession would not go away, and there seemed to be no way to resolve the situation. For her part, Leonida had fallen deeply in love with Kratesipolis, and used the edict of Athene to defend herself from suitors. But as wealth and power grew, even she realised that something would have to be done. There were too many interested parties, too much to lose without a firm succession – next in line was her cousin, Nikomedes of Laconia, but his claim would be too tenuous to ensure a peaceful transgression. A solution came from the most unlikely of circumstances. Olympiad and the Succession The notables of most civilised nations had gathered in Hellas for the Olympic Games – a time when war was forbidden, with even such men as Ptolemy II and Demetrius I using the god-sponsored peacetime to hammer out deals and treaties. But forces unknown were set in their intention to profit from this gathering and launched an attack at the gathered nobility. To this day, the perpetrators are unknown, but in the ensuing melee, Kratesipolis was severely wounded by bowshot. Near death, she was carried to the Temple of Athene by Leonida herself. No one knows what happened between the Goddess and her “chosen one.” Only that Kratesipolis was saved, and Leonida announced that Athene had released her from all vows. Including her chastity. With Kratesipolis “miraculously” healed – whether by Athene or the Egyptian doctor, Setne, she convinced Leonida that the only way forward to preserve a peaceful Hellas and ensure a succession that everyone would support was to do the unthinkable. Get into bed with the enemy. Leonida, loathe to agree, could see the logic, and agreed to Kratesipolis’s desires – as always. Thus it was, at the conclusion of the Olympic Games, the betrothal of Cassander I of Macedon and Leonida I of Sparta was announced to a stunned populace. Family Life Parents *'Father:' Arios I *'Mother:' Chelidonis Siblings *'None' Consorts *'None' Children *'None:' Grandchildren *'None' Personal Friends *Solon of Athens *Athelstan *Niceas of Taras *Demetrius Lovers *Kratesipolis Noteable Relatives *Nikomedes of Laconia Category:Characters